


Soulmates

by Not__Misha__Collins



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Wings, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-21 23:10:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7408885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not__Misha__Collins/pseuds/Not__Misha__Collins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel finds Sam in the bunker, barely alive, and heals him. Things ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soulmates

Castiel returned to the bunker for a horrifying sight: Sam, lying on the ground in a pool of blood. The angel felt his pulse, weak.  
“Sam?” He pleaded.  
No response. He touched the hunter’s forehead and gently healed him.  
“Cas?” Sam was confused, “Where-That woman, is she gone?”  
“I believe so, yes,” The angel responded, “We should get out of here.”  
“Am…am I dead?”  
“No.”  
Castiel led a very confused Sam out to the Impala.   
“Where are we going?” Sam asked.  
“Away from the bunker,” The angel said.  
…  
The angel was the one who drove the Impala while Sam took a well-deserved nap in the passenger seat.  
“Cas, where are we?” Sam asked when he finally woke up.  
“Quincy.”  
“Illinois?”  
“Yes,” The angel said, “Did you know that you snore, Sam?”  
“Oh,” Sam was embarrassed.  
“Was I not supposed to say that? Did I upset you?”  
Sam chuckled.  
“It’s okay, Cas.”  
“We will find a hotel, and stay here for a while.”  
…  
After checking into the Stony Creek Inn, Sam and Cas entered their room.  
“Sam, there is only one bed.”  
“I know,” The hunter dismissed, “But you’re an angel, so you don’t sleep, right?”  
“Well, no, but sometimes I like to lie down and rest.”  
“Okay. Well, you can lie down with me.”  
Castiel blushed. Sam noticed this.  
“What’s wrong?” The hunter asked.  
“Well, it’s just…you wanting me to lay next to you…”  
Sam was a bit hurt.  
“You don’t want to be near me, Cas?”  
“No,” Cas said, “I just meant that…Lying together in bed is something that humans who…like each other do.”  
“Not always. There’s only one bed. But if you’re not comfortable, we can go get a room with two-”  
“I would like to sleep with you, Sam.”  
Never in a million years did Sam expect that to come out of the angel’s mouth. Even with the context, just to hear those words made Sam freeze up.  
“Phrasing, Cas.” Sam attempted to hide his blushing.  
“Right,” Castiel said, “Of course. Are you hungry, Sam?”  
“A little bit,” The hunter answered, then panicked when he felt a warmth through his body, “Cas, is that you?”  
“Those are my wings,” The angel said, looking ashamed, “They’re wrapped around you.”  
“I can’t move! Cas, what are doing to me?”  
“They will not hurt you. Sam, this has never happened.”  
“What’s going on?” Sam demanded.  
“The angel of solitude can’t have a soulmate.”  
“Soul-What?”  
“Most angels don’t have soulmates,” Castiel explained, “In fact, almost none of them do.”  
“You’re saying I’m your soulmate?” Sam was in disbelief, “That’s why you’re angel-hugging me?”  
“Yes. It appears that…I can’t hide this any longer.”  
“No,” Sam declared, “No, no, no, no, no. NO.”  
“Sam, what is it?”  
“I am not your soulmate. There is no way-”  
“This ‘angel-hug’ is not of my own will. It has to be-”  
“No! Just-No.”  
“You do not feel the same,” The angel asserted, “I understand.”  
The hunter was silent for a minute, allowing Castiel to turn away, before finally speaking.   
“You can’t love me,” He said.  
“Why not?”  
“You’re an angel. And I’m…”  
Castiel tapped into Sam’s dark thoughts. Freak. Monster. Abomination. Soulless. Vessel. Meatsuit.  
“No,” The angel spoke, “You are not any of those things. You are Sam Winchester- Valiant hero who jumped into Hell to save the world.”  
“That I helped destroy.”  
“How could you have known?” Castiel said, “You were deceived. I know how demons are, Sam. You just wanted a companion. Someone who, you felt, understood you. If anyone understands that, it’s me.”  
“You shook my hand when we first met,” Sam recalled, “You weren’t afraid to touch me.”  
“I sensed good in you.”  
“Why me?” Sam asked, “Why not Anna, or…some girl, or…or Dean?”  
Castiel chuckled at that.  
“I admit that Dean is attractive, both in terms of looks and personality. His soul is also alluring. However, you are the only human, the only thing, besides maybe Meg, that makes me feel this…warmth.”  
“M…Meg is gone…”  
“I know,” The angel said.  
“What makes me so special, Cas?”  
“Honestly, I don’t know. Could…you love me back?”  
Sam nodded, tears filling his eyes. Finally, he broke free of the winged embrace and went to hug the angel.  
“I’ve always loved you, Cas. Ever since you took my brother out of Hell.”  
Castiel kissed Sam on the lips.


End file.
